Adrian's new hobby
by Blondiexo
Summary: I decided to create a parody of VA where Adrian finds a list to cure his boredom and completes these humorous challenges... Read and Review! I might change the rating to T depending on Adrian's mood! MOST importantly: should I continue?
1. Finding THE CURE: a list

So St. Vlads was getting a bit boring; I mean what do you expect a Moroi to do all day. It's not like I can sunbathe and a guy only can get high so many times.

I decided to search _the internet _there is where I found…

A cure…

No not for sunbathing…

But for BOREDM!

It turns out a list was all I could need. For: "25 FUNIEST THINGS TO DO!"

So I printed it out using one page for number, it was that important to me.

I decided to find a helper, I couldn't complete these challenges alone, even thought they were all to do in public…

I decided to start with my Rose; she'd definitely say yes, I knew I was too irresistible…

"No." She put it bluntly. I hate her.

Try number two…

Dimitri, I knew he was a softy really inside…

"What part of being a guardian do you not under –" so that was a lost cause.

Lissa, the sweetest person.

"I have duties now Adrian, sorry, go find Christian, I'm sure he'll help." As sweet as ever.

My last hope: Christian.

"Before you even _think_ of an answer, I have Lissa, she is tied up and will only be freed when you help me –"

"She called two minutes ago, she's a meeting, but sure I'll help."

That was before the fun commenced!


	2. THE MALL

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep em coming! xD really happy you told me to keep going, so hope this is okay! I made the last one short to see if you liked the "Taster" so enjoy! Review if you want me to continue…!**

"So I thought start easy, ease you in and all as you're not as experienced as me yet." I said to Christian throwing an arm over his back. He crumpled up his face as he took in a big whiff of the smoke I exhaled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, number one: Go up to random people at the mall, show them your ID, and say, "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?!"" He said as I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah." I said rolling over, it probably didn't help that I was dopey from the cigarettes. "Okay, I'll drive us."

Christian gave me a look of pure horror as we entered the parking lot. I zapped open my car, the door opened automatically letting me slide in. I turned the CD player on to allow the top charts to play.

I reversed back, giving Rose's car a nudge; well that's what you get…

The mall was busy… perfect!

Christian held out his ID card, his face looking purely miserable.

He strolled up to the nearest woman with grey curly locks, a hunched over back and a stroller, most likely holding her granddaughter. Perfect.

"Madam, may I take a minute of your time?" Christian said his accent perfect. She stopped immediately in her tracks. "I don't mean to panic you but a man has recently been spotted in this area, he may be dangerous." She sucked in a gasp.

"How can I help you?"

"Just look out for this man." He patted his pockets before coming across his ID; he held it out to her. She peered around her glasses. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" he said his tone unchanged, his face dead straight. It brought tears to my eyes.

Half an hour of the woman's ranting later… she had left, looking pretty p-ed off if I might say the least. I sat on the bench holding my sides as the giggled escaped me in hiccups. I pulled out my sheet and ticked off #1.

There stood the big sign calling on number #2

McDONALDS.

I stood in line waiting for the customer in front to hurry up. Christian looked up at the menu trying to decide what to get, every time he'd just get a cheese burger.

"Oh hello." I said to a woman, I smiled down at her daughter. "What an attractive son you have." Her eyes went wide before she swiped me round the head with her purse. Guessing she doesn't like a little humour. #2.

"May I take your order?" her tone bored as she stared off into the distance.

"I'd like a –" Christian began.

"Can I be a pain, where's the nearest Burger King?" I smiled. She looked at me. #3.

"NEXT." She ignored me. Rude cow.

MINUTES LATER… at burger king.

"I'm here for my interview." I said she looked me up and down, she obviously didn't like my Ronald McDonald outfit. #4.

That was where Christian disappeared I went outside to find him when I became distracted.

There it was.

The ELEVATOR.


	3. AN

**Hi guys,**

** Sorry to make an author's note so soon (before chapter 3...) but I'm planning on first finishing my other fanfic before continuing this, as i am currently writing my own novel and i do not have the time at the moment to write all three, so i will prioritize Dimitri's POV then finish this, please bare with me! :-)**

**Thank you so much for following this and reviewing.**

**Take a quick look at Dimitri's POV if you like, and if you do please REVIEW :-)**

**Blondiexo**

**Here's the link: s/8877695/1/Vampire-Academy-Dimitri-POV **


End file.
